The present invention is concerned with assembly techniques required when it is necessary to pass a liquid or gaseous flow passage through a wall, such as a compressor housing, where the outer side of the tube or pipe through which the flow takes place must be sealed to the wall.
The most commonly employed technique is to drill a hole at the desired location through the housing wall, to pass a tube or pipe through the hole and to then silver solder a flanged fitting slipped around the pipe to the housing wall and to the exterior of the pipe to establish the leak-tight joint required.
The silver soldering process described above is a manually performed operation and is quite time-consuming and expensive in terms of labor and material.
The present invention is directed to a method or technique by means of which such through flow passages can be established by a simple resistance welding operation.